Strawberry Swing
by silentmusic16
Summary: A oneshot based on the song "Strawberry Swing" by Coldplay. Completed.


**This is a oneshot i thought of a while ago, but i didn't get a chance to write. enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_"~They were sitting_

_They were sitting in the strawberry swing_

_Every moment was so precious~"_

_ Strawberry Swing-Coldplay_

* * *

We were six when we met on that beautiful day. The sun was setting, a big orange ball in the sky above me. The park near my house held a spectacular view of the sunset on top of a hill and I would frequently go there, even as a child. I thought it was beautiful even back then. The hill was called Violet Hill, mainly because violet was the color that reflected off of the dew drops on the plants of the hill when the sun hit it _just_ right in the dusk and dawn.

On top of Violet Hill was a swing bench my father had built. It was a light pink and orange color, quite like the sky above. It was on that swing where my life changed, though I didn't know it at the time.

It was a fairly ordinary day for me on my swing on Violet Hill and I was watching the sunset. Unbeknownst to me, a young girl was wandering around the park, grasping her new surroundings.

The girl was exhausted from the amount of walking she had done that day in the park and so she sat down on the swing bench. In her hands was a little brown lunch bag and when she opened it, the smell of fresh strawberries enticed me to look over at her. She was even more petite back then and her white-blonde hair went all the way down her back. Even back then, her eyes were filled with wonderment and wisdom.

"Do you want one?" she asked me after she noticed my staring.

"Yes, please." My mother had taught me to always use my manners.

She stuck her little hand in the bag and handed me a plump, juicy strawberry.

"Thank you." I said. She giggled at me and picked up a strawberry of her own.

"Wait!" she shouted as I was about to eat the fruit.

"Huh?"

"We have to say 'cheers' first!"

I chuckled at her, but still listened to what she said. "You're weird." I said, still laughing.

She put her strawberry out in front of her and I followed suit. We lightly tapped the berries together and yelled "Cheers!" before taking bites out of the fruit.

She shared the rest of her strawberries with me that day and I made her laugh. I'm pretty sure it was a fair trade.

For a few moments it was silent between us, until she spoke. "How about we call this strawberry swing, because we are strawberries on it?" she asked.

Looking back now, it was a simplistic name, but back then it was the most insightful thing I had ever heard in my life.

"Yeah!" I agreed. She giggled again.

It was silent again on the strawberry swing and we watched as the sun was just barely above the horizon; half of the sky was orange and pink but it faded into purple and blue where the sun no longer showed.

My new friend got up to leave, but I stopped her. "Hey!" I yelled to catch her attention.

"Hmm?"

"What's your name? I'm Roxas"

"My name is Namine. Namine Grey."

"That's a very pretty name." my six year old self didn't have much self control and usually just blurted out what he was thinking.

"Thank you!"

"Wanna meet up here again tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

We laughed together and I watched as she walked down the hill, singing a song to herself.

We grew to be best friends after that day. After a couple of weeks of meeting and playing on Violet Hill, we introduced each other to our parents and had play dates together all the time. Even our families got along. It turned out that Namine's father Leon was an army general for the Hollow Bastion National Army and she moved around a lot; by the time Namine was already 6, she had moved 3 times.

Over the years, we became inseparable. In fourth grade it wasn't cool to be friends with people of the opposite sex, but Namine and I prevailed those times and still hung out. That's not to say our elementary school years were all fun and games.

In fifth grade, she had gotten bullied by an older boy named Seifer. He would push her and make fun of her, but she never told anyone. Seifer was eleven and she was only nine, so she was scared for her life. One day I had found them together in a secluded spot of the school yard during recess. Seifer smacked Namine clean across the face and laughed as she started to cry. I was stunned; back then I had thought the world was always a nice place. I didn't know people hit other people outside of movies.

"Don't hit her again!" I roared as I ran towards Seifer. With all of the force in my nine year old body, I tackled the older boy to the ground. He hurt his head on the ground and passed out.

I walked up to Namine who was still crumpled on the ground. "Are you ok?"

She nodded her head, but there were tears still evident in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the rest of our peers. After that day, I always kept a close eye on her.

When we reached 7th grade, our daily meetings on Violet Hill became very awkward. We were both going through puberty at the time, which was confusing enough without being together. I think at that time we were both wondering whether we liked each other as more than friends, though we would never admit that to each other.

The next year was less confusing, though, and a lot more enjoyable. We were as comfortable around each other as we had been when we were younger and things were a lot more natural between us. During the winter was an especially fun time when we met on Violet Hill. The snowball fights were a blast, but the best part was afterwards. Namine and I would walk to the little coffee house across the street from the park. Hot cocoa was our preferred drink and after we bought it from the coffee house, we would sit on the strawberry swing and quietly drink. Being in each other's company was enough.

I didn't think I could feel any worse than I did in the beginning of my freshman year of high school. Namine and I were watching the sunset on our strawberry swing the day before school started. She was abnormally quiet and sad looking that day, so I had to ask what was wrong.

"Hey, Nami, are you ok?"

She turned to me with a few tears dripping down her face. A fresh wave of tears washed over her and she put her face in her hands as she wept. I didn't know what was going on, so I held her close to me and whispered in her ear that it would be alright, even though I didn't know what the problem was.

"Roxas…." She whispered. "Roxas, I'm moving tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I'm moving far away from here."

There was nothing I could say. Namine was leaving. _My _Namine. The girl I had spent almost every day with since I was six was leaving because of her father's stupid job.

"Where?" it was all I could ask as I didn't want to cry. I wanted to hold everything in and be strong for her.

"Twilight Town. The worst part is that I won't have any way of contacting you; the laws in Twilight Town forbid communicating with anywhere outside of the city. They monitor everything from your calls to your internet history." She started crying again and this time I couldn't stop myself from crying too.

"We'll meet again Namine, I promise. You may not know it's me and I may not know it's you, but I know we'll be together again one day."

"I love you Roxas. I want you to know that I always have and always will."

"I love you too Namine."

After that day, everything rushed by in my life. I made some new friends, but Namine was always fresh in my mind. I could still see her smile in my dreams. I could still hear her laughter when I walked alone down a quiet street. I could still smell her perfume from when I leaned in close, closer, closer, until our foreheads touched. And I could still feel her soft lips against mine on our strawberry swing that day before she left.

Eventually and against my will, I thought of Namine less and less as the years passed. In my sophomore year, I forgot what her voice was like. In junior year I could hardly recall what she looked like. But in senior year, the only time I thought of her was in a dream on a cold wintry day. Even though I still visited Violet Hill every day, her memory wasn't even there anymore.

I was 19 when we met on that beautiful day. The sun was setting, a big orange ball in the sky above me. It was a fairly ordinary day for me on my swing on Violet Hill and I was watching the sunset. Unbeknownst to me, a young girl was wandering around the park, grasping her new surroundings. The girl was exhausted from the amount of walking she had done that day in the park and so she sat down on the swing bench. In her hands was a little brown lunch bag and when she opened it, the smell of fresh strawberries filled the air.

"Would you like a strawberry?" she asked without looking at me. Her voice was even and flat.

"Yes please." My voice mirrored hers and I didn't turn to face her either.

She stuck her hand in the bag and handed me a plump, juicy strawberry.

The girl was about to eat her strawberry when I shouted "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"We have to say 'cheers' first!" I reminded her. From the corner of my eye, I could see a small smile forming on her lips.

She put her strawberry out in front of her and I followed suit. We lightly tapped the berries together and said "Cheers!" before taking bites out of the fruit.

When I turned around to look at her, I noticed that she hadn't changed much; she was still small and petite and her eyes were still mixed with that hypnotizing concoction of wonderment and wisdom. Her blond hair was no longer all the way down her back; instead it was a bit shorter and resting on her right shoulder.

"Namine…." I whispered.

"Roxas…." She sighed contently.

We stood up very slowly and looked each other up and down. Even though there were so many differences, we were still the same people. I opened my arms and she ran to me, crying tears of joy. I cried as well. It was a good day, a great day, the best day. Words weren't shared between us for the rest of that night on our strawberry swing. They didn't need to be, holding each other to make sure it wasn't a dream was enough.

After that night, though, we talked about everything that had happened since our separation. I was definitely happy that she didn't date anybody because that meant that she still cared about me all that time.

It was 6 years later and we were both 25 years old. College was through for us and we were living together in an apartment above the coffee shop across the street from the park and Violet Hill. Snow was falling lightly, although the ground was already covered from a snow storm the night before. Although the hot cocoa kept us warm, being so close to each other helped.

Namine looked at me with concern when she realized that I hadn't spoken since we bought the coffee, but I had a content smile on my face. Slowly I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Namine, will you marry me?" I asked.

Through her tears she agreed. "Yes! Of course!"

We shared a kiss in the swirling snow and smiled at each other.

One year later we were getting married on Violet Hill. Only our families were there, but that was enough for us. The priest said his mandatory speech and Namine and I exchanged vows.

"Do you, Roxas Hikari, take Namine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Namine Grey, take Roxas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I kissed her and she kissed me and we fell onto our strawberry swing together, where we would surely spend the rest of our lives~x~

* * *

**Review please! you know i love them!**

**Another song that helped me write this oneshot was _Violet Hill _by Coldplay**

**If you read Ruined, please note that it'll probably be updated next week. by then i'll be done with finals and i'll have more time to write it; it'll be long because it's the last chapter. **


End file.
